1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust and small particle control devices in bakery handling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,615 shows a type of hood that is used for removing particles from bakery pans that are being moved along a conveyor, and has air pressure as well as vacuum. However, the hood is not suitable for properly and efficiently handling the fine particles such as flour and the like present on unbaked bakery products (dough pieces) that have been placed into pans.
Various other dust control or particle control devices have been advanced, but none provide the features of lifting the product slightly from the pans as the products are conveyed, to thereby collect all loose particles, such as excess flour and the like, from the bakery product.